A
"A" ist ein unbekannter Charakter in Pretty Little Liars. Er/Sie ist derjenige, der "Die Lügner" vefolgt. Er/Sie schickt Emily, Spencer, Aria und Hanna ständig Nachrichten über Geheimnisse die nur sie selber kennen. Doch bald mischt "A" sich auch in ihre Beziehungen ein und sabotiert wo er/sie nur kann. Staffel Eins In "Wer die Nachtigall stört" ist zu sehen, wie er/sie Kopien, von den Fotos von Maya und Emily, von Noel's Party macht, während er/sie Jazzmusik hört. Offensichtlich war auch "A" derjenige, der die Fotos stahl, bevor die Mädchen aus der Kabine kamen. In "Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen", die Mädchen versuchen, sämtliche unbekannte Nutzer und unerwünschte E-Mails und Anrufe zu blockieren, um von "A" nicht länger belästigt zu werden. "A" gelingt es immer noch: ein Flyer, eine Vermisstenanzeige von Alison, wird vom Wind zu den Mädchen geweht und darauf steht eine Nachricht "A". Später, als "A" bei Spencer ins Haus einbricht, schreibt sie, mit Lippenstift, eine Nachricht auf den Spiegel in Spencer's Zimmer. "A" ist auch unheimlich und ordnet den zerbrochenen Blumentopf, in Spencer's Küche, so an, dass es wie ein Grabstein aussieht. Als Spencer Wren zu seinem Motelzimmer eskortiert, ruft "A" den Radiosender an, den Hanna wartend im Auto hört, und widmet Hanna einen Song. In "Ballgeflüster", "A" schafft es irgendwie, auf kleine Zettel, Nachrichten zu schreiben und diese dann in Glückskekse zu packen. Auch eine Nachricht auf einer Tarotkarte, beim Stand der Wahrsagerin, geht an Spencer. Am Ende der Folge wird eine schwarze Kapuzenfigur gezeigt, wie sie Vandalismus am Ortsschild von Rosewood betreibt. Die Figur sprüht mit Farbe, über die letzt Ziffer der Einwohnerzahl (die 8 in 7988) und ändert es in 7987 um. Es ist möglich, dass "A" Emily damit meint, aber dies ist unbkannt. Am Ende von "Katerstimmung", "A" sieht man, wie er/sie die Blätter, aus Toby Cavanaugh's Akte, aus dem Wasser fischt. In "Große Erwartungen", "A" quält Emily damit, indem er/sie sie an einen Brief erinnert, den Emily an Alison, in einer zornigen Stimmung, geschrieben hatte. Diesen findet Emily im Buch "Große Erwartungen"."A" lässt Emily wissen, dass ihr Geheimnis, dass Emily in Ali verknallt war, nicht mehr so geheim ist. Am Ende der Episode, die schwarz gekleidete, handschuhtragende Person sendet eine Akte zum Rosewood Police Department. Die Akte enthält ein Video von Alison in der Nacht, in der sie verschwand. Vor dem Ausfüllen "Anonymous", in der oberen, linken Ecke des Umschlags, schreibt "A" den Buchstaben A und wenige Sekunden die restlichen Buchstaben, hin. Dies lässt keinen zweifel daran, dass "A" und die schwarz gekleidete Person, ein und dieselbe Person sind. In "Beste Freundinnen", "A" hinterlässt eine Nachricht, auf einem Gedichte-Buch, die auf ein Gedicht von Ezra hinweist, in Aria's Spind. Später in dieser Episode, während Spencer und Emily den Wald ausspionieren, glaubt Hanna "A" gesehen zu haben, als diese Person am Auto von Mr. Fitz herumschleicht. Aber bevor Hanna ihren Freundinnen erzählen kann, wer "A" ist, wird sie von einem Auto überfahren und während sie mit den anderen "Lügnerinnen" reden will, verlässt sie ihr Bewusstsein. Die Mädchen bekommen eine SMS von "A", worin steht, dass Hanna zu viel wusste. Später, im Krankenhaus, in "Kurze Zeit später", Hanna erzählt den Mädchen, dass Noel Kahn die Nachricht auf Ezra's Auto schrieb und vermutet, dass er "A" ist. Dies ist jedoch erwiesen unwahr, als "A" die Antworten auf drei Mittelklausuren in Noel's Spind legte, weil er Aria's und Ezra's geheime Beziehung auffliegen lassen wollte. "A" hinterlässt auch eine Nachricht auf Hanna's Gips, das heißt, sie stattete ihr einen geheimen Besuch ab, während sie in ihrem Krankenzimmer war. In "Salz in die Wunde", Hanna erhält die Erlaubnis, zurück nach Hause zu kehren und Mona beschließt, für sie eine "Willkommen zurück-Party" zu veranstalten, doch am Ende wird das Geld, das Ashley von der Bank gestohlen hatte, von "A" geklaut und kann Hanna damit erpressen. Wenn Hanna tut was er/sie sagt, dann wird Hanna's Mutter das Geld zurückbekommen. "A" beginnt dann, Hanna Notizen mit Rechnungen, in/an den meisten öffentlichen Orten wie ihrem Spind, zu hinterlassen. Er/Sie verspottet sie auch weiterhin und betont, dass Hanna unter seiner/ihrer Kontrolle ist. "A" entscheidet sich, die Beziehung zwischen Spencer und Alex zu brechen, durch die Bestätigung, dass Alex die Möglichkeit hat, nach Schweden zu gehen. Spencer ist die Einzige, die darüber wusste, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Alex ist seitdem in der Serie nicht mehr zu sehen. Wir sehen dann "A", wie er/sie die Hundert-Dollar-Scheine, Hanna's Küche, in ein gruseliges Clown-Sparschwein steckt. In "Freund oder Feind?", "A" quält Hanna weiter mit der Epressung, dem Austausch für das gestohlene Geld von Ashley. "A" zwingt Hanna, ein halbes Dutzend individuell, gestaltete Törtchen, bei "Lucky Leon's" zu essen, wobei "A" es ihr befiehlt. Später, "A" entscheidet sich, den Mädchen das gesamte Video von Alison's verschwinden, zu senden. Die "Lügnerinnen" vermuten, als sie Alison's Mörder sehen, dass es Ian war. Gleich, nach dem Betrachten des Videos, jagen sie "A", jedoch hat er/sie genügend Zeit, sich im Wald zu verstecken. Die Mädchen kehren zu Spencer's Haus zurück. Identität Über die Identität "A's" ist nur wenig bekannt. Es gab verschiedene Verdächtige, doch es stellte sich immer wieder heraus, dass die Person nicht "A" sein kann. Verdächtige *Jenna Marshall *Toby Cavanaugh *Noel Kahn *Mona Vanderwaal Psychiatrische Datei Notizen Trivia * "A" ist Linkshänder. * "A" benutzt, wahrscheinlich, Sprüche aus "Der Zauberer von Oz", wie bei der Gestaltung der Glückskekse in "Ballgeflüster", mit der Aufschrift "Löwen und Tieger und Schlampen auf den Ball!, zu engl. "Lions and tigers and bitches, oh my!" (von "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!") und "Zu Hause ist es immer noch am Schönsten." zu engl. "There's No Place Like Homecoming." (Dorothy's Worte am Ende des Films: "Es gibt keinen Ort, wie zu Hause." zu engl. "There's No Place Like Home."). Auch in "Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen", "A" schickt den "Lügnerinnen" eine Nachricht auf einem Flyer, der in Richtung der Mädchen fliegt, auf dem steht: "Ding Dong, die Schlampe ist tot!" zu engl. "Ding Dong, the Bitch is Dead!" (von "Ding Dong, die Hexe ist tot!" zu engl. "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead!"). * "A" muss extrem talentiert sein, für das Eindringen in Computer und Datenbanken. * Geld darf kein Problem für "A" sein, durch zu kommen, denn "A" kann extravagante Stücke leisten. "A's" Kosten * Zwei speziell angefertigte Perlenarmbänder ("Alison" und "Jenna") (ca. 72 $). (Wer die Nachtigall stört) * Maßgeschneiderte Glückskekse (für die Mädchen vor dem Ball). (Ballgeflüster) * Ein halbes Dutzend individuell, gestaltete Törtchen (für Hanna). (Freund oder Feind?) * Ein Ticket für eine Vernissage in Philadelphia (für Hanna). (Belüge deinen Nächsten) * Eine gefälschte Trophäe aus Marmor. (Die böse Saat) * Erhaltung von drei (zuvor vier) Farbratten. (Die böse Saat) * "A" mietete ein Zimmer, für mindestens eine Nacht, im Rosewood Motel. (Es wird kälter) Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Antagonist